Two public Inquiries and a Wedding
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Or how to choose the appropriate pet name for your Vulcan. Through a vague misunderstanding Spock and Kirk have gotten themselves into trouble and now they have to get themsleves out of it anyway they can. What's a wedding between friends?
1. Legal Smeagol

Two public inquiries and a wedding or how to choose the appropriate pet name for your Vulcan

Yuuzaiden & Muzaiden Disclaimer: I don t own Star Trek and All characters are 18 or older, except if they aren t. Comments and Critiques welcome I do not own Star Trek.  
Characters: Spock, Kirk

Words: 1,166

Fandom: Star Trek XI

Pairing Kirk/Spock

Rating: PG

Warnings: None unless you're on jury-duty.  
Summary: Spock and Kirk go to Trial

Author's Note: Taking a little time to do something completely diffrent. I've been a fan since I was a kid, let see if it translates well for the new series.

TPIaaW 1: Legal Smeagol

James Tiberius Kirk flew down the halls His legs throbbed from the early exertion but he pressed on. The bulletin board outside the gathering hall announced that the assembled court was still in session. This was good because if he missed another hearing Spock was going to have his balls on a silver platter and his head in a jar.

And all of this before their Relationship even got started.

The Star Fleet wouldn t mind the untimely interruption; too much, so he hoped. He was the newest darling of Starfleet and the captain of their dazzling flagship the USS Enterprise; surely he could escape with one or two late entrances.

Skidding to a stop at the large doors the golden shirted young man took a moment to smooth out his clothes and run a hand through his hair before he stepped forward to face his fate. The doors parted with a hiss just as the assembled tribunal rose to its feet, the Admiral in charge striking the bell on the bench before him calling an end to the proceedings. Stopping short the Captain of the Enterprise smiled defensively as everyone turned to face him and his latest excuse.

"So good of you to come, Captain." Insisted Admiral Komack sternly facing him down.

Without missing a beat the roguish young man ignored the stares and descended the steps until he reached the defendant s table.

"Admiral, members of the Council; do forgive my absence. I was at the memorial paying my respects."

Inclining his head he slipped past the befuddled attorney to settle into the empty chair on the other side of his commander and similarly accused accomplice.

"You would do well to realize the gravity of the situation you are in."

"Oh I understand it completely, just haven t had the opportunity to pay my respects. I was so overcome, that I lost track to time."

Beside him Spock arch a brow, but said nothing staring ahead at the critical faces of their judicial officers. To his credit he didn t bother to remark upon Kirk s excuse or the apparent validity of that very statement. The council sat once more, faces stern as they began to go over what the Captain had missed in his unsubstantiated period of mourning. Ignoring them he leaned over to address his first officer.

"Spock, talk to me."

Glancing over however briefly the Commander of the Enterprise addressed his CO with mild detachment, instead commenting on the situation at hand.

" Your tardiness does not reflect well, considering your current record."

Quirking his lips at the officer, Kirk resisted the urge to laugh. "Tell me something I don't know."

"The charges are apparently at this moment unconfirmed-"

Shaking his head the Captain spared a glance at the council. "I know the charges, Spock. What are we looking at?"

"At worse, discharge-"

"And?"

"Given a statistical analysis, at best a permanent ground assignment and separation." The Vulcan made a small frown, nearly undetectable, but Kirk had been looking for it. No matter what had happened he really didn t want to lose his First officer or his ship and he didn t intend to. Lifting a hand, he pressed it to commander s shoulder and looked back to the council.

"This court is now in session."

"Finally, I was worried I was going to have to wait."

The subtle shift of Spock s brow in displeasure was comforting. At least the Vulcan wasn't looking at him any different.

Clearing his throat the Admiral began again and Spock s fingers closed around Jim s wrist and he resisted the urge to wince. He probably should have been paying attention, but he was much more interested in the fact the Spock hadn t removed his hand. They were rather sensitive to touch weren t they, the Vulcans. Was Spock nervous?

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock; as you are well aware, you have the right to ask for substitute officers if you feel that any of these officers harbor prejudice against your case."

Scanning the board quickly, Spock assessed the probability of such an event. Kirk turned his eyes meeting his partner. A slow nod and Kirk smirked at the grand jury.

"No need. "He declared confidently.

They had agreed before, well he d insisted and Spock had reluctantly agreed, he d handle the court. Sure Spock had their respect and a gift of words that was unparalleled in the entire Beta Quadrant, save for Uhura. However James Tiberius Kirk had a way with people, a very good way with people. He d faced more adjudicators than most men had girlfriends. He fair share of those as well, but a public hearing was neither the place nor the time to think of such things.

With their combined capacity there was almost nothing they couldn t accomplish. Wasn t that what the future Spock had said?

"Do you consent to Lieutenant Shaw as your prosecutor?"

Or so he thought

"Shit" he hissed softly his cocky smile fading minutely as he eyed the serious looking blond.

"Captain?" inquired Spock softly.

"Ex-girlfriend." came the officer s hissed reply.

Turning back to face the council Spock shifted his position, an action that was almost completely unnoticed by the men watching him, Kirk however was another story entirely.

"Will her involvement hinder the trial?"

Picking a piece of grass from his shirt he responded in the contrary. "Nah, I don t think so."

He smirked in her direction as the Commander addressed the men seated before them.

"We do."

"There is one thing though." Tipping his head towards his first officer the Captain pursed his lips

An eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"She's fucking brilliant, would give you a run for your money."

Spock turned towards the younger man, his face masking the irritation that was already rising through him.

The Admiral's next words cut through the silence.

"And to myself as president of the court."

Kirk was all smiles again, his elbow brushing against his accomplice. "Why Admiral, of course we do."

Tensing under the smooth fabric of his uniform, Spock son of Sarek closed his fingers over the arm of his current commanding officer, his grip near bruising.

Wincing in pain the man glanced in his direction a disgustingly affectionate smile plastered across his features.

"Captain, it is in our best interest that you take these proceedings seriously."

The endearing look did not fade from Kirk s eyes.

"Spock." He hissed back watching the men before him. "Do you trust me?"

The words came to the Vulcan s lips before he d scarcely had the chance to think about the question.

"No."

If anything that infuriating smile spread and he leaned closer.

"Good," he breathed in a pointed ear, "It keeps me honest."

Briefly confused Spock barely heard the council addressing them again.

"Gentlemen, how do you plea?"

Whipping back to face the Admiral and the members of Starfleet present, Kirk folded his hands behind his back and tossed them his best shit eating grin.

"Absolutely and totally-"

The room was silent as he tossed an arm over his Commander s shoulder.

"Guilty."


	2. Inherently Coincidental

Title: Two public inquiries and a wedding or how to choose the appropriate pet name for your Vulcan  
Author: Yuuzaiden & Muzaiden  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and All characters are 18 or older, except if they aren't. Comments and Critiques welcome  
I do not own Star Trek.  
Characters: Spock, Kirk  
Words: 1,825  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing Kirk/Spock  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None unless you're lactose intolerent.  
Summary: Spock and Kirk go to Lunch  
Author's Note: Taking a little time to do something completely diffrent. I've been a fan since I was a kid, let see if it translates well for the new movie.

Part 2 after finally. RL intervened again and classes start tomorrow. Yay Joy.

Feel free to leave a comment, Charm and I love reading them.  
So for now Enjoy.

TPIaaW 2: Inherently Coincidental

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Kirk mused from the floor, his shoulder throbbing unapologetically.

Pushing himself up from the smooth carpeting, it took him a moment realized he was back in his hotel room.

The room was bright and silent and if the temperature was any indication, still inhabited by the Enterprise's first officer. Shifting again Kirk sat up and brushed a hand through his hair, ignoring the telltale twinge of his infirmed limb.

No mercy, Spock must have dragged him up to his room after he'd incapacitated him. A quick glance confirmed his bleary assumptions. At the other side of their living quarters at the small table the Vulcan in question was reviewing a PADD with such intense scrutiny that Kirk was loath to interrupt him, especially he was probably still pissed off.

Even so they really had to talk.

"Spock?"

There was no movement from his companion. Not even a twitch of a disapproving brow, oh yeah he was in the dog house.

Pinching his nose James T. Kirk lifted cleared his throat and tried again.

"Look Spock I can explain-"

"Are you certain?" Spock was quick to respond, though he didn't even look at his Captain...

"If you listen-"

Kirk was cut off again, and this time dark eyes fixed on him. Swallowing his comment he refused to cave under that stare.

"What exactly were you thinking about the moment you decide to permanently tarnish and possibly wreck both of our careers?"

"You actually." He replied wistfully.

"Enlighten me." Spock insisted, pointedly ignoring the inflections in his superior's tone.

"What are they charging us with?"

"Improper conduct."

It was stupid and they both knew it. Starfleet on the other hand was not about to let something like that slide without at least checking in to it. Nodding at the positive response Kirk continued. "And have we, barring that unpleasant spectacle on the bridge during our maiden voyage; given any indication of improper conduct?"

"There were the -"

"That doesn't even remotely count.-"growled the man before going back to his point."Strictly speaking we haven't, does anything improper. So how could they prove we have? "

"You've already confirmed the accusations." admonished the science officer.

"Yeah," Kirk nodded slowly before grinning. "But you haven't."

"You are maddening Captain." Kirk would have sworn he heard relief in that phrase.

"Thank you."

"We are in the same predicament, it is only logical we work together."

"But of course."

Pausing Kirk turned back, "Since we've agreed to work together, how do you feel about having lunch first?"

"The offer is unprecedented but not unwelcome; I must however, impose a constraint before I accept."

"Name it."

"Your complete understanding and acceptance that we discuss nothing of the current proceedings."

The request itself was unusual seeing as how the trial was directly related to the continued existence of their careers and their relationship to each other; the fresh new friendship that they still just feeling out.

Another cocky grin spread across his face and Kirk tossed a quick salute.

"Agreed."

The restaurant was on Campus, a sweet little eatery known as Jones's. Within its pretty Academy red tinted walls almost any dish could be found, even those to tempt the most finicky of humanoids and non alike. The eatery was nearly empty, owing to the late hour, most of the lunch crowd had returned to other activities. The host smiled anxiously and led the pair to their seats, bringing water and coffee before shuffling away stars in his eyes.

The mood was reserved, Kirk thought, but that could have been attributed to Spock. The Vulcan was examining the menu was if it contained the secrets of the universe.

"So the meatloaf then?"

"I do not consume me-"

The assertion was cut off as the captain leaned forward addressing his companion.

"I know vegetarian, that why I picked this place, it doesn't have traditional Vulcan fare but the stuffed cabbage is excellent."

The Vulcan's eyebrow rose ever so slightly and he turned back to his menu preferring the silence as a small laugh issued from the human's lips. Pale lips, not that he was paying them any attention, hardly. The majority of his attention was focused on the list of provisions, while a fair amount of it was directed at their current judicial status and how it could be improved. Kirk however sought to interrupt his calculations and ruminations with a quirk of his rather pink lips.

"Since the trial's off limits, what do you want to talk about?"

Spock's eyes drifted over the top of the menu as Kirk's fingers drummed his along the table.

"I have prepared a few topics -"

"Spock. It's ok, loosening up won't kill you."

The Vulcan seemed to consider the statement and was about to make a reply, but at that moment their waitress appeared with a smile and fluttering eyelashes to take their order.

"Caesar salad, no onions, no dressing-"

As Spock ordered Kirk was chewing on his lip in an immature fashion, he skimmed the menu once more, before leaning close to interrupt.

"Excuse me, hi… Elle is it? Jjust a second please."

He leaned forward over the table brandishing his menu as a barrier.

"Spock, not to sound paranoid, but do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Considering the fact that we currently occupy a public establishment within a booth adjacent to the windows, the fact that we have been rather prominent in recent news programs, publications, the occasional award ceremony and the verity that we are here together, your sentiment is indeed accurate."

With that Spock turned back to the waitress and finished his order succinctly as Kirk peered about the room.

"-and a side of cottage cheese."

As Kirk caught sight of the few patrons of the restaurant looking towards them, he couldn't really resist giving them the performance they so obviously sought.

Leaning forward again he slipped his had across the table and brushed his finger over Spock's to tug on the sleeve of his voluminous robe. Spock did not jump from the contact, but he did find the touch disconcerting.

"Sprocket-" Flashing a grin he battered his eyelashes adoringly. "How do you feel about splitting a slice of Spinach Pie?"

"The spinach is a suitable amendment for my diet however the epithet is unnecessary," Spock replied pausing to eye the fingers still attached to his garment. "As is the physical contact."

As if he hadn't heard the remark the human addressed their waitress with his order and brushed his finger along the cuff of Spock's sleeve.

"Fettuccine Alfredo, with garlic bread, Oh and some cinnamon."

The Vulcan turned from the glaring at the offending fingers to scrutinize his Captain, but Jim pretended not to notice.

"And a slice of spinach pie. Thanks."

Over the course of the meal, they took the time to speak of basic philosophies, the current status of their ship and the relationships of their crew. To Jim's surprise Spock was well aware of current gossip aboard Enterprise and the fact that the crew fully supported their superior officers even though they had no clue what the men were being charged with. Not that they were going to enlighten them, not just yet. As that topic began to lead to subjects better left unvoiced, Jim shut up and turned back to his food, glancing back and forth from his plate to that of his companions.

Shaking his head he frowned slightly at the small bowl of odd white lumps to Spock's left.

"Only an alien could find that appealing." he mused softly, smiling despite the odd air of the meal.

"As tactless as ever Captain."

"We can't escape talk of work if you insist on addressing me by my rank instead of my name, Spock."

The fingers were back this time resting across his knuckles. His joints tingled faintly from the foreign contact.

"Of course, how perplexing that I overlooked such a fact." He replied in a tone a human would have mistaken for annoyance.

Drawing his hand away made the Captain's fingers drag across his skin as their hands parted. The tingle intensified at the act and remained in the absence of the man's unwarranted touch.

"Tactless as ever C-James." Spock muttered willing the strange sensation to subside.

Smiling graciously Kirk gestured to the flaky pastry that had been banished to the corner of the table as soon as it arrived.

"Shall we?" he inquired before pulling the plate closer. He continued as he cleaved the pastry in half. "It tastes much better that that gelatinous mass at any rate."

"We eat for sustenance not pleasure James," Spock countered taking a meaningful scoop of curds. "This side dish is low on fat and high in protein, a logical choice for a lacto-vegetarian diet."

As he finished chewing he noted Kirk's fingers resting on the golden crust of the pie. As his eyes followed the trail of the tanned metacarpals the Vulcan was certain the action was a mere coincidence and had utterly made up his logical mind not to consider it anything else. As he watched, however the man gripped the formed dough between his fingers, broke off a piece and lifted it to his lips.

"Joy or no, Spock, I fully expect you to eat those words."

He chewed with a smile savoring the taste as the officer seated across from him watched. Another eyebrow shot towards his hairline and he tipped his head at the unnecessary display and avoided the previous statement entirely.

"In regards to consumption, isn't it inherently appropriate, if one has divided a share, to offer the recipient first choice?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My sincerest apologies."

The smile was infectious and the young captain set aside his third cup of sweetened cinnamon laced coffee, to correct such a grievous oversight. Setting his fingers to the rim of the platter his slid it across the table, just as Spock lifted his knife and fork to make his own decision. These simple actions at once culminated into one of the most interestingly inappropriate moments the pair had ever shared, despite the instance of physical assault. No sooner had the silver utensils encountered the bisected slice of pie, had their owner discovered it was the same baked item that the Captain had stolen from.

As he stared at the single solitary irregularity in the slice, James Kirk spoke up claiming the only other piece of pie.

"Eat up Spock."

The fair haired man wasted no time in scooping a forkful of the pastry and shoving it into his mouth as Spock considered his own. From the demeanor of his companion, Spock could only consider this incident a coincidence as well. Cutting into the slice he watched the man enjoying his meal and silently calculated the increased average of coincidences in consideration of the man before him, the answer of course was purely coincidental.


	3. Judiciously Joined

Title: Two public inquiries and a wedding or how to choose the appropriate pet name for your Vulcan  
Author: Yuuzaiden & Muzaiden  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and All characters are 18 or older, except if they aren't. Comments and Critiques welcome  
I do not own Star Trek.  
Characters: Spock, Kirk  
Words: 2729  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing Kirk/Spock  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None unless you take pictures or are on Jury-Duty  
Summary: Spock and Kirk go to back to Trial  
Author's Note: Taking a little time to do something completely diffrent. I've been a fan since I was a kid, let see if it translates well for the new series.  
Here we go again kids once more into the breech. This chapter is dedicated to Anastasia and Cat.  
Hah! suck it up ladies... thanks for the help.

TPIaaW 3: Judiciously Joined

Taking one last sip from his citrus infused water, Spock set his glass aside and rose from the table. Following suite James Kirk swiped a napkin over his lips and shoved back his chair. Lunch had been an enlightening affair, an almost pleasant respite from the multiple stress of the day. Even so time was a finite thing and they could indulge in no more. They did have a trial to get back to, to receive sentencing for their grievous transgression.

Slipping from the broad doorway the young Captain of the Enterprise lifted a hand to his face shielding his eyes from the sun. It was this single moment of blissful ignorance that the throng of waiting photographers chose to capture first. Thirteen holo-enabled photographic devices went off in that instant of sheer vulnerability and all the hero of federation could was blink and stare. His companion on the other hand reacted immediately, so startled was the Vulcan officer that he reached for his belt A low growl rose up from his lips, the absence of his standard issue phaser angered him and he stiffened immediately, almost reaching towards the closest approaching humanoid to do him harm. His captain's voice however stopped him dead as his pronounced brows narrowed in the light of the flashing recording devices.

"Well that was fast" Jim whispered stepping forward blocking the evidence of Spock's near slip from making the evening news. Closing the distance between themselves and their quarry, reporters surged at the pair shouting questions and accompanying accusations prying desperately for an angle. With no obvious escape James Tiberius Kirk met the throng head on an even deigned to pose.

"All right-" He began eyeing the inquisitive crowd."-Since you're all so eager for a scoop. Mr. Spock and I will answer a few questions. Keep them tactful please we have got some young ones in the enterprise fan base." The jovial smile threw their way was no less effective as the commander leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Captain, why are we-"

Kirk cut him off, clasping the Vulcan's hand in his own. "It's logic Commander."

He stressed the title as he spoke, earning a twitch of an arched brow.

"You're absolutely guaranteed to catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

A dubious glance from the Vulcan earned a wider grin.

"While I am familiar with the idiom, I do not believe such tactics are necessary or prudent at this time."

"Why Spock," the man replied hooking his thumb into the pocket of his jeans. "-we have nothing to hide."

With their stance a near replication of the one they'd executed upon the bridge during the final moments during the last battle of the Narada, the officers faced the encroaching reporters. In that moment it was glaringly obvious which situation had been more harrowing.

All at once a single journalist pushed her way forward and thrust a microphone under their noses.

"Captain Kirk, there has been talk of conduct unbecoming an officer occurring on your ship. Can you lend any credibility to this?"

The smile tightened considerably, but Kirk kept his tone light. "No one among my crew would ever consider doing anything to earn such a charge."

She met his reply with a vapid laugh and launched back into the conversation "In truth Captain the rumor concerns yourself."

In the brief stunned silence, Spock injected smoothly his face a passive mask. "Next question."

The interruption was slight as it was made the Vulcan the focus of the chattering that he hadn't been before but now even more so. Another curious humanoid moved forward addressing the calm Vulcan.

"What sort of relationship do you have?"

"With whom?

"Captain Kirk," The man replied quickly. His tone implying that his statement was the most obvious answer; It might have been, but Spock was nothing if not thorough. While such a succinct query was to the point, it answer wasn't nearly as straightforward.

What was the human to him? This brash, young and impossibly bold man with an impressive mental aptitude and peculiar habits. The tall XO seemed to consider the query for a moments before replying.

"One that will define us both, as we continue in Starfleet. I am the Commander of the Enterprise and he is her Captain, My Captain."

Light flashed as more photograph were taken as the roar of reporters dropped off into a silence as they processed his statement.

Just beside him Kirk found a smile crossing his lips. The reply was noting he expected, but it was the absolute truth. They did have nothing to hide. Turning back to the holocameras with his shoulders squared proudly the Captain managed to speak.

"Well put Spock. I feel exactly the same way."

Dialogue resumed at once and the crowd surged closer, almost shouting trying to be heard.

"Such a heartfelt declaration-"

"It seems Command was good for you Captain-"

"There were rumors of a troubled past, but in light of recent events it seems such things are all behind you."

The roar continued and the Captain stared, his eyes darting to follow the different speakers, but it was nearly impossible.

"And such a touching sentiment from the son of Sarek; The Terran Ambassador of Vulcan-"

The sounds were beginning to blur and James stepped back almost feeling like a kid as he babbled back an answer to yet another question.

"My mother?-"He glanced about the confusion fresh on his face."She's always been proud of me. Not that I know about my father, considering we never met."

An old pain surged within him at the sudden laughter, the onlookers taking his words at face value rather than what they were, what he really meant. Spock's finger tightened about his own and he chanced a glance at the Vulcan's face.

"He would have been proud."

In that moment Kirk was reminded of one of his last xenobiology lectures and the nature of Vulcans and the reasons for their avoidance of physical contact. Spock could feel everything he felt, the anger, the regret, the uncertainty. He almost removed his hand, but another voice cut through the din, piercing the pair where they stood.

"What of your parents Mr. Spock, in particular your mother, she is human isn't she? What does she think?"

All at once the robed officer's face went blank and his grip went lax under Kirk's fingers, before tightening painfully the skin of his knuckles green. Moving forward James Tiberius Kirk did the only thing he could, he intervened.

"Her name was Amanda Grayson; and she was one of the many souls lost in battle of Vulcan. She was indeed human, a rather amazing one, if her son is any indication and she was proud of him."

Taking a breath he began again, squeezing Spock's hand in his own.

"Now I suggest you correct yourselves, apologize for any offense or unintended slight, for you have offended and move away before he decides to wreck you, Vulcan style."

No one moved, but their downcast eyes said everything that needed to be said. Looking them over once more Kirk nodded and left on parting shot. "No further questions."

Backing away from the chastised mob the command officers of the Enterprise crossed the campus grounds making their way to the assembly hall. The board of Inquiry would convene shortly and they were going to be ready and on time, extraneous circumstances notwithstanding. Sparing a glance back across the sweeping lawn Jim Kirk slowed to a stop as the hand gripping his own refused to move. Beside him Spock was stiff, his pale lips set in a firm line as dark lashes trembled half mast over his ethereal beautiful eyes.

"Spock?"

The Vulcan looked up his austere expression beginning to slip back into his usual impassive mask

"You posses a certain amount of skill concerning reporters."

Laughing humorlessly Kirk matched his commander's gaze.

"Been dealing with noisy bastards since I turned eight. Once mom couldn't bear hearing my father's name anymore-"

Kicking a small stone from the path Kirk heaved a sigh,"It got to me after a while too; I began to hate what they were doing to his memory."

Speaking again Spock looked to their joined hands his eyes following their near shoulders, the shadows falling over their brushing arms before roving over their clasped palms.

"I too find myself experiencing anger at those who spoke of one they would never know. Their words and deed impugning all that she was and will never be again."

Leaning closer the captain lifted a hand to Spock's shoulder comprehension passing over his features.

"In your heart she will always be your mother."

"Just as your father will always be in yours?"

Tearless and still Kirk leaned wrapping the Vulcan in a quick hug, the emotion wavering in his voice.

"Are we guilty, Spock?"

Stiff within his arms Spock leaned closer, resting his cheek against the Captains face, the higher temperature of his skin readily apparent.

"Only of feeling emotion and a kinship."

Pulling away Jim cleared his throat and offered a sheepish smile.

"It's about that time; we have a sentencing to get to."

Side by side the turned towards the large steps leading to their future and whatever it held for them

"Let's make them proud."

***

Standing at attention almost shoulder to shoulder, James T. Kirk and his similarly accused commander Sc'hn T'gai Spock faced the Board in a near formal stance. Will Kirk's hands rested firmly on his hips.

The head of the council, a one Admiral James Komack spoke firmly the light catching the pips standing out on his collar. Watching the almost miniscule flare the captain almost missed the old man winding up his nearly eternal speech. Snapping to attention James Tiberius raised his hand. Blinking down at him the elder officer closed his mouth, his eyes following the lifted appendage and the virtually innocent look on the accused face. As a surprised chatter rolled through the court no one disregard the captain seeking attention.

"May I approach?"

From the subtle chatter exploded into a cacophony of sound and gasps.

"It's highly unorthodox."

Ignoring the comment Kirk tried again "I'm an unorthodox man."

Glancing from one another the men were silent until Admiral Pike finally spoke up.

"Proceed."

Skirting around the table James strode across the floor his jaunty steps suggesting a plan or at least an unconventional discourse to follow. Without waiting until he'd reached the bench the young captain posed a quick question to the assembled admiralty.

"If we are to be sentenced for the supposed violation of an outdated regulation, I have got to know, what's wrong with the relationship between myself and Mr. Spock?"

Clearing his throat Komack began attempting an explanation that would satisfy the curiosity of all present as simply as possible.

"It is inappropriate-"

Kirk cut him off with a single word.

"Why?"

Barnett, the Commandant of the Academy, as well as a member of the Board leaned forward addressing the formerly trouble student.

"Do you not seek to defend this relationship? By your admission of guilt you are still guaranteed the right to explain yourself and your actions."

"I do intend to, but first I want to know why it's wrong."

The assembled Admirals shared a look and James Kirk flashed a knowing smirk to Spock, shifted his stance and addressed the audience as large; questioning and proving his points all the same.

"Is our relationship considered wrong because we're of different races?"

It was an unfair query to start, but one that was utterly valid and could not be answered any other way.

"Of course not."

"No, I didn't think it was. Such prejudices would undermine the very basis for our whole organization, not to mention everything we stand for."

"Is it wrong because we are both male?"

Another unfair query, but one that was completely valid.

"No, it couldn't possibly be. Many members of our own UPF allow and support such relationships; in fact four Andorians are required for reproduction in any relationship."

"Andorian biology is not the basis of the inquiry Mr. Kirk." Nogura spoke firmly urging the captain along.

"Of course not, but my earlier question still stands. I cannot understand what is so wrong with what is between Spock and me."

He leaned closer and folding his arms over his chest.

"This inquiry is not being held because Spock and I within the same chain of command and we all know it. Spock was appointed Commander of the Enterprise because he earned it. The commander is well suited to his position, but he signed on as a science officer and has performed admirably in such capacities. He has never, in all of our time together-" he seemed to pause stretching out the words as he spoke.

"-expressed an interest in a Command and I don't think he ever will. He is content, not he is completely satisfied with his position upon the Enterprise and even if he wasn't, I personally don't have the sway to post him anywhere else and even if I did we're both happy as we are."

Turning back to the general assembly, the Captain gestured with both hands continuing the line of dialogue. "Considering all of the information at hand I ask again, what's so wrong with our relationship?"

He was silent then, leaning against the low table at which the board was seated. Arching a brow he looked over every single one of them, innocent curiosity plastered over his face.

Finally his former captain spoke up, leaning into the microphone, his face calm betraying nothing as he answered the query at hand.

"The problem, as far as Star Fleet is concerned is the fact that you and the commander are unmarried."

Turning about James Kirk tipped to the side his expressive features compressing into a confused pout.

"Is that all?" His tone matched his expression but he regained his composure quickly moving back towards his companion as he began to speak.

"How peculiar, Spock do you feel this is unwarranted?"

The Vulcan's reply was succinct and exact, not to mention amusing.

"To which do you refer Captain, the relationship or the judgment in its regard?"

Kirk chuckled and looked again to their superiors.

"So the only problem at hand is the fact we are not married?"

The question at this point was rhetorical and already James preparing to launch into an appropriately pointed speech over their rights as individuals in the matter of their life choices; regulations notwithstanding. Starfleet was comprised of people, not machines or robots and it was high time that they were reminded. He was all set to remark about compatibility and feelings before making lifetime commitments, but he never got the chance.

An eerie hush had fallen over the room and Kirk turned to find all eyes focus on his first officer. Standing tall the Vulcan had one hand extended, beckoning the man to him, dark eyes meeting across the hall.

"Captain Kirk," He began his voice firm and sure, captivating to all he paused there, and began again speaking the correction for all to hear.

"James."

The use of hid given name, in a public arena made the half formed words die in his throat. He swiveled on his heel turning his back on the council, disregarding them, the audience and everything in between but the Vulcan as he gave him his full attention.

"Spock?"

One glance at the broad brows and he was convinced just how serious his first officer was.

"In regard to the matters at hand; I have found there is one more query I must pose."

Taking a step towards his subordinate Kirk's brows furrowed.

"Of course Spock, but is now the best time?"

Folding his hands behind his back the science officer moved closing the distance between them.

"To be completely accurate, the timing could not be more appropriate. In light of recent developments, I feel I must ask-""

Nodding his assent the Jim smiled and gestured to the awaiting board.

"By all means ask away."

Clasping the raised right hand in his own Spock addressed the room, but his words were for the Captain alone; his rich voice filling the hall with simple syllables making up a phrase that held so much meaning.

"Kirk, James Tiberius; Will you marry me?"


	4. Bedroom Blitz

Title: Two public inquiries and a wedding or how to choose the appropriate pet name for your Vulcan  
Author: Yuuzaiden & Muzaiden  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and All characters are 18 or older, except if they aren't. Comments and Critiques welcome  
I do not own Star Trek.  
Characters: Spock, Kirk  
Words: 3,338  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing Kirk/Spock  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Bedroom Antics.  
Summary: Spock and Kirk go to bed?  
Author's Note: Taking a little time to do something completely different. I've been a fan since I was a kid, let see if it translates well for the new series. This chapter is a BElated birthday present to one of our best friends Happy Birthday Ana!!!

* * *

James Kirk paced the length of his room, turned and did the whole thing again. It wasn't small by any standards, but it was indeed cramped in comparison to his quarters on the Enterprise, but that glorious ship was the last thing on the Captain's mind.

Staring at the PADD in hand Kirk skimmed through the text his expressive eyes catching each and every odd word, the unfamiliar language of a nearly extinct race.  
Familiar sounding phrases such as _Kalifee_ and _Sa-Kugalsu _peppered the text, but in truth he would have been just as lost as if the entire thing had been in Klingon.  
Not his best language, it was really only good for two things, starting fights and having sex.  
Pausing mid-step he sighed, shoulders drooping as he flopped across the bed.  
What was he doing? He didn't know if he was pronouncing the words correctly, if he'd remember them or even what they meant.  
God if he couldn't even do that how the hell could he even think of marrying Spock?

Marry.  
Oh no, he wasn't. He was so no thinking about that right now.  
Nope.  
Not at all.  
He couldn't.  
Spock had just asked him to marry-.

Proposed, Spock had proposed.  
Rubbing his eyes Jim lifted the PADD and pressed it to his pursed lips, in a humorous although pathetic, attempt to absorb some of the information he hadn't already as he mulled over the events of the day.  
A soft swear rose from his lips and Kirk squirmed across the bed and rolled, burying his face into the pillows.  
Ridiculous visions of little dancing Spocks flitted through his mind in puffy white dresses as he muffled his snickers.  
Unfortunately the goofy smile that had crossed his face faded as the young Captain came to grips with what had occurred before the Board of Inquiry he'd faced that very afternoon.  
At once the little veiled half-Vulcans vanished from his subconscious only to be replaced by a single representation of himself in tulle clutching yellow roses as he sauntered down the aisle toward his awaiting fiancé.

Hopping up from the bed James Tiberius Kirk snatched up a robe, tucking the informative PADD into a voluminous pocket as he strode from the room towards Spock's quarters.  
This was absurd he decided, his bare feet sounding upon the floor.  
The only reason they'd even gone through with the Inquiry was to champion the romantic life of the enlisted and non alike. His mind went to his ship and the crew aboard her.  
As a Captain, Kirk was not about to start looking over their shoulders, holding their hands or gossiping about them or their personal business and neither would his superiors, not if he could help it.  
Relationships with other races were totally within the jurisdiction of Starfleet and the UFP. Relationships between consenting adults however were most certainly not.  
Now that the real issue was on the table, the only question was how far were they willing to take this unconventional protest?  
　  
Stopping short before Spock's assigned room Jim took a moment to regain his breath and draw the robe shut about him.  
As he reached for the chime to indicate his presence, the need was circumvented by the sudden parting of the doors.  
As Spock peered down at him an eyebrow rose ever so slightly in response to the obvious uncertainty that shown on his face.  
"Spock-" he began, his fingers sliding along the edge of the door frame.  
"To what do I owe this unannounced visit?"  
The irritation he felt at being interrupted only added to the overall confusion and Kirk scowled.  
"Stow it elfling, you know exactly why I'm here."

The subtle twitch of that offending brow, suitable chastised and garnered an apology at once,  
"Sorry, look can we talk?"  
Before him the Vulcan gave him the briefest of nods and allowed him entrance, watching as he passed from the corner of his eye. As the door shut Kirk sucked in a breath struck suddenly by the level of heat of the officer's quarters, he turned toward their owner tugging gently at the corner of his robe.

"At the moment we are currently conversing."  
"Not what I meant Commander."  
Folding his arms to his chest Kirk arched a brow in an attempt to both mock and indicate his displeasure.  
"Let me put it this way, what did you think you were doing?"  
Returning the gesture, Spock took a step closer.  
"A suitable frame of reference would be appropriate."  
Closing the distance between them, Kirk snagged the dark robe and pulled the Vulcan along with it.  
"A reference how about today during the Inquiry, before it was so summarily put to recess?

Releasing the wrinkling fabric, James Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I'll have you know, I had been about to deliver a brilliant if not spectacular award winning speech on the problems with relationships in Starfleet and the fact the powers-that-be need to stay out of it."  
"I have no doubt of that, Jim. I merely offered an alternative."

Ignoring the implicit use of his name, Kirk changed topics.  
"About that, I figured your query would have bearing on the proceeding themselves!"  
"The query to which you refer is the very reason the board has been brought to a halt, pending your reply."  
"Hell Spock, do you think a marriage is going to make everything alright?"  
"Already the council has indicated our marital status to be the basis for their inquisition.  
Once a change in the circumstances has been acknowledged it would stand to reason the Inquiry would no longer be necessary which I do believe in the perception of recent events."  
Spock, there is no way they're going to think you're serious about this."

"Vulcans do not jest as other species do Jim."  
"Spock."  
"Already I have received numerous messages bearing congratulations, warnings, indirect questions and a number of what I believe to be humorous commendations for my achievement of making an 'Honest Woman' out of you."  
He paused in his explanation, examining Jim's face.  
"Each was sent or commissioned by a member of the board and a select few other aware individuals, despite the publicity of this board I do not believe my proposal is common knowledge as of yet."

"Honest Woman? This is the twenty-third century-"  
Kirk stopped suddenly turning back to his officer.  
"Wait, as of yet? You intend to go through with this don't you?"

In lieu of explaining himself once more Spock settled for the simplest reply.  
"I do."  
Dropping heavily upon the couch Kirk glanced back up to him.  
"I'm just not sure I do."  
"Jim?"  
"I pushed at the Inquiry because I know how Starfleet handles fraternization is wrong.  
I can't believe everything is simply pushed under the rug and ignored in the favor of Peace and Exploration.  
We can't simply be expected to not for connections or relationships, and then there are the pressures of keeping things quiet.  
It's never going to work."

"To be completely frank Captain Starfleet was indeed due for such a change.  
In light of recent events would this in truth be the era of such change?"  
Mulling over the statement Kirk stared at his first officer as realization dawned over his face.

"First contact, as it were."  
"Precisely."  
As Kirk watched the subtle twitch he'd taken to mean amusement passed briefly over Spock's features.  
He found humorless smile reaching his own, now came the fun part.  
"That I get, but Spock were you really thinking of the future…our future, when you proposed to me?"

"Indeed Jim, I was."  
Kirk snorted and found yet another question to throw at him, give the man another reason to rethink this whole marriage business entirely or at least come up with a solution that didn't have either of them throwing a bouquet.  
He'd already worn a garter, but the least remembered about that night the better.  
"What about your people? Aren't you supposed to go off and -" he stopped suddenly attempting to find a more tactful way of asking the question.  
"-be fruitful?"

Spock seemed to stiffen, but Jim wasn't sure, his attention was all but absorbed by the Vulcan's words.  
"It is…unnecessary."  
"Unnecessary?"  
At those words Jim grimaced, from panicking to parroting. He was on a roll.  
Spock continued however his face unreadable and his voice soft as he spoke.  
"As I am only half Vulcan, it is quite plausible that I am sterile, and therefore unable to sire children. I have not yet reached sexual maturity therefore the theory is unverified."  
Sympathetic but undaunted Kirk pressed his hands to his knees, turning his eyes toward the window and the Academy Grounds beyond.  
"What about me, Spock? Did you consider I might want to have a little Christopher or a little George running around someday? "

This time the robed Vulcan moved, stepping closer to his Captain all but obscuring the vivid city lights and faint stars from the horizon.  
This time his voice was firm.  
"I would not hinder any attempts should you choose to procreate."  
Lofty words, Kirk decided at once and he brushed his thumb over the PADD tucked into his robe.  
He leaned forward, calling the Commander on his bullshit.  
Probable fiancé or not, he was not about to let this sort of thing slip.  
"You and I both know that if we did get married that would be impossible. I'm not sure where you may have acquired that impression, but let me set you straight Spock. Jim Kirk does not cheat."

Inclining his head Spock replied in kind.  
"Except when faced with a so-called cheat, nevertheless, intercourse for the sake of procreation is not adulterous."  
Focusing on the statement rather than the poorly timed dig, Jim rose to his feet.  
"Bullshit Spock, Vulcans bond for life. In a relationship like that any extramarital affair is cheating."  
Stepping closer, the officer addressed him again, voice lower and measured.  
"How have you become so acquainted with Vulcan Bonding?"

Resisting the inappropriate urge to smirk, Jim answered the question.  
"I have an old friend, one who has a bit of experience in such matters."  
"An old friend who freely shares information that by its very nature should remain secret?"  
"Spock it's nothing I wouldn't have found out eventually. I'm trying to see where you're coming from, and he seemed like a logical choice, I think you'd like him."  
The nature of the man in question was apparently to remain a secret, but Spock had other things to focus upon.  
"I do not believe so." he replied. "Such sensitive matters require the utmost discretion, I can only assume you're friend lacks that skill or morality to embrace it."

Frowning sharply, Kirk looked away "We're not even married and we're having another fight."  
"This is not a fight." Spock insisted calmly, "It is a highly emotional discourse on your part."  
"Not entirely, you're still not telling me anything."  
Sighing James Tiberius flopped back against the sofa staring up at the ceiling.  
Sitting down beside him, Spock addressed Jim, "Do you trust me?"  
"You are avoiding the question." Jim countered.  
Not missing a beat Spock replied "You posed no query now answer my own, do you trust me?

"Yeah" he answered finally "I do trust you."  
Glancing back to him Jim nodded.  
"Probably more than I should."  
Satisfied with the answer, Spock then chose to reply.  
"If you hold so much faith in myself and my actions, then you undoubtedly know that I will reveal pertinent information when the time comes."  
"God, Spock getting you to open up is like pulling teeth."  
"An archaic practice than faded at the turn of the century."

"Nevertheless. The metaphor still stands. What is it about you, even when you're saying something it's just like you're keeping a secret?  
If all Vulcans are like that it's no wonder you are-"  
"If you finish that statement- I must ask you to leave.  
"Spock."  
"If you do not depart, I will remove you."  
His tone brooked no argument, but Kirk was not finished.  
"Spock."

"It is unfortunate that I cannot at this time guarantee that you will remain unharmed."  
Lips set in a firm line James whipped a bead of sweat from his face and refused to move.  
"That was not a request." He gritted out looking at his almost husband.  
"You are in no position to give me orders commander." Kirk rebuffed sharply his brow creased.  
"These are my quarters and I have already expressed my desire for you to leave."  
"You can't just shut me out, Spock."  
"I have expressed my wishes-"  
"For this to work, If we're going to work you're gonna have to listen me!"  
The not so subtle twitch of a brow had him wagging his finger in the Vulcan's face.  
"In more than just my captaincy."  
"Relationships, I'm sure you know take patience and understanding."

Sinking down into the sofa Kirk crossed his arms practically visually cementing the fact he was not intent on moving.  
"Of you observances I am aware, but at this moment you are exhibiting neither quality."  
Let's not get hypocritical mister that is certainly not the way to foster understanding. "  
"Truly ,I find myself debating the merit of such understanding."  
"Because you don't get humans Spock, not yet in any case."  
Pushing himself up Kirk snagged the fabric of his commander's sleeve and pulled the officer closer.  
"For this to work we're going to have to make an effort."  
He continued with a sigh, "I'm going to ask you some questions you might not like, you could ultimately respond in a myriad of different ways, maybe confusion sadness ore you might even hit me."  
He rubbed his chin with a free hand "I'd welcome that, it'd prove we're at least making progress."  
"But to what end?"

Ignoring the question the human offered one of his own. "Your mother-"  
Nearly imperceptible there was a definite twinge in the muscles of Spock's face.  
Despite the fact he'd been looking for it, the captain nearly missed the diminutive signal.  
Meeting the Vulcan's eyes he continued, laying a reassuring hand over his.  
"Do you ever remember her being emotional?"  
The query stung as Jim had expected but Spock did not react outwardly, instead he answered the question in his usual manner.

"Humans are emotional, it is their nature."  
"That was not the question"  
It wasn't but still he tried another track attempting to meet the Vulcan on his level.

"Do you remember the first time you saw your mother smile?"  
"I do not recall the exact date."  
"But you remember her right? The subtle pull of lips and the brightness of her eyes."  
"It is a memory I have learned to appreciate, since her demise."  
Jim nearly stopped there but the look in Spock's eye kept him going.

"What about the first time she cried or when she was angry, You remember her being emotional don't you?"  
"I do."  
"You remember her being human."  
Smoothing his hand over Spock's Kirk spoke softly his tone sympathetic and sure.  
"These emotions and how we react to them are as much a part of us as your ears are to you."  
Spock's eyes dropped to regard Jim hand; he studied the digits carefully before replying.  
"You analogy is unorthodox" he declared turning his wrist so their palms touched.  
"But surprisingly accurate."

The Vulcan's hand trembled as he twisted his gaze to meet Jim's.  
"In the future I shall be more diligent in communicating my thoughts to you."  
Squeezing the hand within his Jim smiled back.  
"And I'll try to keep my unsolicited remarks to myself."  
"Your consideration is appreciated."

Rising from the sunken cushions with a stretch the you captain released Spock's hand.  
"You're welcome Spock." He replied simply. Nodding to his companion the Vulcan found himself confused  
as James inclined his head and turned for the door.  
"Jim?"

"It's great we're really beginning to connect and all but it's late.  
Well past time for any reformed delinquents or naughty professors to be in bed. "  
"I am with my intended, any naughty occurrences are to be expected by human traditions are they not?"  
Raising an eyebrow Kirk put a hand to his hip, the pale robe slid down his shoulder  
a bit more as it bared more of his hardly clothed torso.

"Maybe but there's another custom we humans hold dear"  
He leaned forward dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  
"The one about not seeing the bride before the wedding."

With such a parting shot Kirk turned again and reached for the controls of the door, self satisfied nearly undetectable.  
The stretching fingers stopped short as Spock's hand, warm and strong covered his own.  
"Then answer my proposal, is it not imperative to vocalize the intent to the one who asked?"  
Shutting his eyes Jim put his hand to the sealed door a shy smile touching his features, where Spock couldn't see it.  
"Only if you plan on saying yes."

At once Spock moved, gracefully and sure; interweaving their fingers together as he whispered his reply.  
"I do not require and immediate answer, but I believe a more direct deliberation would be advantageous before any conclusion is reached."  
"Spock?"  
"You shall gather all facts before making an informed decision. It is highly logical.  
Stepping back he drew Jim with him, their fingers tangled.  
The bed was underneath Jim well before it even occurred to him to protest.  
Spock's fingers skimmed his neck, delving into the collar of his robe.  
"What?" he managed dumbly, a shiver running through his overheated form.  
"I am offering you the chance to draw your own conclusions Jim.

James Kirk was dumbfounded.  
This was not what he had intended. What had he intended anyway.  
Visiting Spock in the middle of the night? Had he really known he'd end up in the man's bed, did he even want to?  
Most importantly, how was this supposed to bring him to an informed decision?

A gentle tickle pervaded his body as the long fingers continued to descend along his throat, peeling back the fabric from his skin tracing unfamiliar symbols over his shoulder.  
"To review the logical facts before you reply to my proposal."  
Shuddering against his will James sat up fisting his hands into the sheets, watching Spock carefully, the reclining Vulcan drew the fabric down his body pulling him back to the bed as he stripped the robe away.

Casually Spock laid the divested fabric on a nearby chair before sinking back onto the mattress.  
"Lights" he intoned and the room was pitched into darkness."Lower temperature six degrees."  
The oppressive warmth seemed to recede leaving cooler air to wash across the pair.  
Now buried beneath the blankets Spock was still, his eyes shut reflectively and all Jim could do was stare at him.  
Belatedly he realized just what the Vulcan was doing.

I haven't even answered and he's attempting to make concessions; no marriage isn't based on just that.  
A hand brushed his face and he turned into in facing the male lying beside him.  
"Go to sleep."  
Sleeping in a bed with a man he still wasn't sure if he was going to marry or not.  
The young Captain wasn't sure if it would be so easy.  
The gentle press of fingers in his hair however sought to prove otherwise.

Eyes drooping, Kirk found himself struggling to finish his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
"I have to say Spock, as a matter of principle you should never propose in a court of law."  
As brows arched in the darkness, Spock's hand touched his face, his voice soft.  
"I will take note of your advice the next time I ask you to marry me."  
"It's just not romantic."  
That to I shall take into consideration.  
"About that-" he trailed off yawning expressively.  
His eyes shut then and a strange emotion presented itself in the Commander's voice, a certain fondness tingeing his words.  
"Sleep well Jim."


End file.
